The Wolf's Blood
by lucreziaarthur
Summary: The pain shot through me in one quick rush i could barely move from the pain that was overcoming me, at 5 years old my body was incapable of taking this kind of abuse. The outcome of this moment became clearer with each passing moment that brought on new shocks of pain, death was on it way and no one could stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The pain shot through me in one quick rush i could barely move from the pain that was overcoming me, at 5 years old my body was incapable of taking this kind of abuse. The outcome of this moment became clearer with each passing moment that brought on new shocks of pain, death was on it way and no one could stop, it the only figures that surrounded me were that of monster, murderers set to kill my brother but mistaken me for him with my distinct Stark feature of black and grey eyes not to mention the matching age of a 5 year old boy. It was easy to do if you didn't know the differences between me and my brother the townspeople all stated it the same way if people asked which was which, lord stark son, the true born was Tully all the way with red hair and greens eyes and the bastard was his father son you'll never see the mother with the complete stark features. Fools it seems the assassins were all they had to do was ask and i'd be safe although i couldn't really ask for that i loved my brother and would die for him if it meant he'd be safe but he wasn't no knew these people were here to kill the heir my death would be in vain, the woman noticed me then with my eyes open and laboured breath it was easy to see i wasn't dead liked they assumed.

" he still alive pit come back your weapon didn't kill him you idiot" haha the dirty south respond japing not believing what was easy to tell if he looked close enough

" bull shit i cut he up like a stuffed pig look at that blood the bastard dead i tell ya" i was wishing for death in the moment knowing what was to follow another wound i couldn't bare to take but instead a swift kick in the stomach by the tallest of the thee a deep blow i cried out in pain like a wounded wolf loud and clear a cry for help that would go unanswered so deep within the god woods.

" he's alive pit i can't bloody believe it grown men being dieing quick with those blades. why he alive hun? why he alive?

" i dont bloody care viper the why he's alive slit his throat and be done with the bastard like we should've in the first place, little fucker it his own fault fighting and running away like a fool"

"not a fool, only a child even you both remember been one"

"oh look at her viper she going to stop yay hahah what you gonna do ? cry over the little boy are yay? haha this was the job don't be such a wuss cut him."

so caught up in their fight no one noticed the wolves that began to circle us i tried crawling away to hide beneath a bush and pray i would be spared that death of a wolf's teeth. The largest growled low at me then so silent i couldn't believe i heard it but as i stared into it eyes i understood they were kin come to help, i was kicked again then breaking my connection as the one they called viper leaned over me ready to mark my end i don't know why but i masked all my strength into one moment and howled like a wolf i was calling to father and rob in my mind focusing so much on their faces i could almost see them at home if the gods were real i believed they would hear me. When i was silenced by exhaustion the wolves took over with their howls and growls circle closer to the prey that was my captures i could hear the fear as the spoke fast and quick between each other

" holy fuck viper, pit look! i said look back away from him he's a stark the wolves are kin."

" what the fuck are you on about oh hell viper drop it move away, i said move away"

" what pit there only three of them just cut them"

" there more the three look around we surrounded by wolves, i don't known why they're not attacking but move slow get on the horses and run if they want him they can have him alright".

" pit , viper Now let go" i began to lose concussion then as the wolves moved closer make a wall around me waiting for something it seemed i couldn't see the low growls were the last thing i heard before blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb

I felt it before i heard it a cry a howl however to describe i was unsure such a unique sound coming from the godswoods as i peered into them i somehow knew jon was in trouble i felt his pain as if it was my own so forceful i feel to the ground overcome i blessed the gods for that moment as my father walked past. Seeing me bent over with tears beginning to fall he run over almost colluding with my bent form as he touched my face we heard the cry again fresh less human than before but still it carried the same message as before my brother was dying alone in those woods.

" i'm fine father it jon we need to help jon ! i heard his cry for help like a wounded wolf please get the men i need to find my brother" i pushed against his strong form intent to run a head i knew jon's secret spots, i knew him better than anyone i could find him faster the our best trackers.

"Robb stop! Robb i said stop breath i know i heard him two from my solar"

" Then why are you with me go ! find him now"

" I will don't worry" the men began to surround us then on horse and foot roddick had brought my father horse along with weapons and equipment that appeared to aid in carrying bodies "You have to stay here that second cry you heard it wasn't Jon it was the howl of wolves a large pack by the sound i known you want to come but you cant"

" No father i have to go, i know Jon better then all of you i can find him i felt his pain i swear i'll"

"what Robb ? his pain "

" Yes it why i fell i, his hurt so hurt and scared ! they won't hurt us please we need to go he can't die father please he can't"

" Alright ! alright you'll come but stay by me alright we don't know what out their robb ok"

" ok i promise father"

we quickly mounted his horse and rode with the woods looking for my brother i could still feel him as we rode but i couldn't tell where he was, it was too much i couldn't really understand every thing was the same in this place never changing for 8000 thousand years how was i a boy of 5 meant to know where to turn or lead us the pain grew fainter as time went on i began to panic father could tell he wore the same expression fear and frantic dread looking around every tree, calling to his men every few moments praying for a different answer to our question where was jon.

" Father I I um can't feel it or him really anymore i don't know where to look he has secret place here, where he hides but the men would have found him" "you sent them there right?"

i couldn't help the tears that begin to roll down my cheeks i knew it was selfish to make father worry about me when jon was dying but i couldn't help i was so afraid we both were.

" Yes i did he not there it alright. Jon wouldn't want you in pain you known that?"

"yes. but but he needs me i failed, if he gone." my tears became hard as my father hugged me closer a silent comfort there was no words to sooth me not now with all the unknowns that surround us.

I was shushed then as we all turned to listen to the howls of wolves once more they were close that was for certain, louder and louder they grew before a grey one entered our view from a large circle of trees with it teeth bared as the men began to turn their weapons upon father singled them down as the wolf strod closer with little fear only purpose it stood before me and my father and begain to howl once more a large symphony arupted in front of us colser but still far away the wolf turned as my father kicked his horse into action the men looked upon us as if we were mad folllowing a wolf but i new it would lead me to my brother.

" The direwolf is the single of house Stark wolves are our kin" i began to yell willing the mean to follow us. We came upon them then a large circle of wolves growing as we dismounted they were protecting something that was clear, my father knelled to them as if they were kings i followed suit hoping to help, they began to part as my uncle benjen rode in behind them and swore who they were protecting.

"it Jon? NED come now quick! move you beast we're here to help" they did as asked most running back into the wood a few stayed close by watching us with ancient eyes.

" Oh god my boy look at the blood benjen turn him over we need to stop it"

"I'm sure the snow did that he has a pulse it slow but there"

"thank the gods!" "Roddick come here bring the stretcher will carry him back get the strong men too i wanted them to run with him due you understand?"

"yes lord Stark" " miller and rick run back to winterfell inform the master that jon snow has suffered wounds to his back from what i can tell he's alive but we must hurry go!" " OH WAIT OUTSIDE FOR THE MEN SO THEY KNOW WERE TO BRING HIM!" roddick yelled after them as he began to put the stretcher together that would care jon home i moved towards him i didn't care if i'd be in the way he called for me in darkest moment i need him to known i was here.

" I'm here jon so father will make you better you'll be ok i promise" he eyes shot open then and bore into mine answering all our prays that he had enough strength to live with one small gesture.

" father look !" " oh god Jon i'm here you're all right, you'll be alright"

Jon

My eyes shot open at the sound and feel of Robb I looked up facing the sky then my brother ever blue eyes i thought i died when darkness took me but i knew heaven had no pain, so alive i was father spoke next reassuring me that everything would be alright with labored breath i tried to talk, i wanted them to know what happened that Robb was in danger before death took me for good

" Fath , father men came"

" shh jon don't try to talk you wounded were getting you help" i was moved then a simple turn of my arm and fire shot me i scream out unable to silence myself

" Oh GOD look at his back, YOUR JACKET NOW!" " It alright jon im here im so sorry but we have to move you onto the stretcher ok in 3,2,1" Another blood burning pain shot through me but this time it was throughout my interbody it hurt a thousand times worse than anything i had ever felt i screamed and cried as the moved me quick onto the stretcher one shot of pain was horrible in the moment but better in the end.

" let move out run quick and swift but be careful if you drop him I'll have your heads you understand? Good now go"

Ned

I'll kill them i will murder every wilding i meet until i find out who did to my son this was my fault i failed and if he die's" "let gone Robb now "

" Ned wait look"

" this isn't the time ben my son need me"

" i known but look those wolves are following him protecting him it not normal but for some reason they are wounds like aren't made by wilding we should send out a search party see if there's any one covered in blood, the wolves are waiting see by my horse i think they will lead us to whoever is responsible" i looked around my vision becoming clear once more to the things surrounding me not just the horror that involved my son the wolves were waiting like patient dog's for it master before a hunt.

"Go find them and if the wolves attack, let them, i want them ripped limb from limb for what they did you understand me."

" Yes brother, now go! be with your son"

" let go Robb we must hurry so hang on tight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

i blessed the gods for the blackness i felt nothing there no pain or fear just calm, the pounding of mens feet against snow was the only sound i could hear it felt like years before we reached winterfell but i knew the moment we arrived, orders were given and a sense of warmth and home rushed over me as i was carried through a door and into the main hall of winterfell.

"it alright jon i'll take good care of you just breath. remember that and you'll survive anything" Maester Luwin calming voice was the reassurance i needed, my breathing was laboured at best so i focused on that instead of the pain that was slowing making itself known to me once more. Another voice began to join his then i was surprised Lady Stark bothered to come down at all perhaps to save face she didn't care about me the only thing she would get out of it would be to see my mangled form and even death if she was so lucky.

" Is he alive? can he hear you or understand us Maester?"

"i'm not sure, the man said there was so much blood it covered most of the ground surrounding jon and the wolves, i haven't."

"wolves?"

"oh yes the boy who brought me down was spinning a tale of wolves guarding jon i don't fully believe it but? Lord stark will tell us the full story when all is well once more for now i must inspect his wounds or wounds." sigh

"i was going to wait for his Lord but their bleeding once more"

" Don't wait do what's necessary to save his life i'll stand out of the way but ill wait till Ned's here no one should be alone"

"very well boy micka right? yes yes go get some strong men from the yard no more than three."

" why do you need men his a boy"

"let me be my lady i can't explain every action i do, but rest assured they are necessary" he began to inspect me then slowly moving this arm and that making sure they were no wounds on the surface nothing was truly painful until he reached my stomach one quick tap and i screamed out in pain until i begin to choke on my own air.

"i i i "

"oh gods Master!"

"i known i'm sorry jon it alright alright lift your head" i did as i was told until it became worse i was losing more and more air my breathing was almost gone when my father voice yelled for a new action

"Drop his head and move, you punted his lung when you touched his rib get a needle and axes now"

" They don't feel broken"

" they are Jon told me"

"alright here left me take over" i was relieved as the needle left me and air seeped out i could breath once more laboured and with much pain but i known longer felt death grasp upon my chest

"I'm here jon, you'll be ok, can you open your eyes son or talk?"

" Yes" *cough* "father it hur, it hurts"

" i know will make it better ,drink this and when you wake all will be well" i hungrily took the dream potion in hope the blackness would return, my wish came quick as blackness took me and all that remained was my father's reassuring promise that i would wake once more to a better place.


End file.
